dwlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Combos Tactics
'''Combos Tactics '''covers the information regarding which combo is best for which situation. Combos of 5 Gems or More During the tutorial level, it was explained that a combo 5 will attack multiple enemies, however it only demonstrated that a combo of 5 in a straight line, the game however is more flexible and the combo of 5 can be formed in several different ways. Some of those shapes can trigger an attack boost if you're using a Technical Enhance perk. Making more than one combo with the same shape triggers more boosts, however this doesn't occur if more than one shape is created in the same combo, e.g. a H Shape (a shape with two T ends). The following tables show several possible ways to form a 5 gem combo other than a straight line, X represents gems of the same color: T Shape This shape can trigger a boost if used with the Technical Enhance perk. L Shape Plus Sign This shape, along with the cross shape (same shape but with more gems on one or more of the sides) can trigger a boost if used with the Technical Enhance perk. There are other combos that require at least 6 gems such as: The Rectangle Parallelograms or Overall as long as there is a 3 or more gem combo connected to another 3 or more gem combo, it will form into a single combo. Sometimes the game considers them as 2 combos but it is unknown why or how this is triggered. If any more gems of the same color are placed adjacent to them, they would become part of the combo, hence it is possible to have more than 20 gems in a single combo. One Long Combo VS. Multiple Short Combo Using the damage formula from combat mechanics. Ignoring enemy resistance, weaknesses and power up gems. *The damage of a single combo of 6 gems in the same colour would yield a damage multiplier of: :: 1 * 1.75 = 1.75 *The damage of a 2 combos with 3 gems in the same colour each would yield a damage multiplier of: :: 1.25 * (1+1) = 1.25 * 2 = 2.50 This shows that multiple short combos against a single enemy will be more powerful. What about aginst multiple enemies? As long as there is a 5 gem combo, the attack will damage multiple enemies, further smaller combos will provide a boost in damage in the form of a higher damage multiplier. *The damage of a single combo of 8 gems in the same colour would yield a damage multiplier of: :: 1 * 2.25 = 2.25 *The damage of a 2 combos with one combo containing 5 gems and the other containing 3 gems in the same colour each would yield a damage multiplier of: :: 1.25 * (1+1.5) = 1.25 * 2.5 = 3.125 This shows that multiple combos is also more powerful against multiple enemies. However the world is not ideal and for instance, there are 10 same colour gems available and there are multiple enemies, what is the best combination of combo in this instance? in this instance we need a combo of at least 5 gems and as demonstrated before, multiple combos is better a single long combo. So the combos available are 7:3, 6:4 and 5:5. The truth is there are no difference between the 3 scenarios and they all yield a damage multiplier of 3.75. However the difference comes when there are powered up gems among them. *If there is 1 power up gem in the combo of 7 gems in the case of 7:3: :: 1.25 * (2*1.1+1) = 4 *If there is 1 power up gem in the combo of 6 gems in the case of 6:4: :: 1.25 * (1.75*1.1+1.25) = 3.96875 *If there is 1 power up gem in the combo of 5 gems in the case of 5:5: :: 1.25 * (1.5*1.1+1.5) = 3.75 So overall there's no difference among the spread of gems unless there are powered up gems involved, in which case the powered up gems should be part of the longer combo, and the combo should be as long as possible while maximising the number of combos. Category:Advanced playstyle